Life and Love in the New World
by Lizzy-sama
Summary: When Inuyasha loses his parents, he is forced to move in with his older brother in Texas of all places. How will he survive in a strange new country with a perverted next-door neighbor, a new High school, and his own grief. Yaoi M-preg Teenage Inuyasha
1. Welcome to America

_Good afternoon readers. I have another story for you. I am by no means giving up on my other story; I just got this idea and had to write it down. It's a modern day Inuyasha X Kouga (surprise, surprise) fanfic. It's the story of what happens when Inuyasha has to move in with his brother in America after his parents are killed in a hit and run car accident. Now, in a strange new country, he has to face a perverted next-door neighbor, a new high school, and the loss of his parents. And when a… I'm giving away too much. Read the story and find out what happens. Hope you enjoy, and here's the first chapter of Life and Love in the New World, by: Lizzy-sama…_

Life and Love in the New World

Chapter One: Welcome to America

By: Lizzy-sama

"Inuyasha. It's time to go." Sesshomaru said sadly as his younger brother looked around the empty apartment for the last time. To say it was a hard month for Inuyasha would be the understatement of the millennium. First, his girlfriend, Kagome, broke up with him when he told her he was bi. Then, his entire world shattered when his parents were killed in a hit and run car crash. Now he, still being a minor, had to leave his home in Tokyo, Japan, for his brother's house in Dallas, Texas. Sesshomaru had left Japan three years prior to make his fortune in the New World. He may not have become uber-rich, but he is still quite well-off. He's now the CEO of Texas Instruments, and makes a six-figure salary.

"Yeah, I guess. I… just can't believe that they're gone." Inuyasha mumbled as tears began to fill his eyes. Sesshomaru slipped his arm around the smaller boy and pulled him into a tight hugs as Inuyasha cried into his brother's shoulder. The two stood like that for several minutes until Inuyasha pulled away and wiped his eyes. Then, the two made their way to the Tokyo Airport, got on Inuyasha's first airplane, and left the Land of the Rising Sun, forever.

The flight to America was a terrifying one for Inuyasha. The entire time he was in the air, Inuyasha clenched the armrests with all his might. When they hit some turbulence over Hawaii, Inuyasha threw up seven times in a row. When the plane finally landed in Dallas, Inuyasha finally released the armrests and practically sprinted off the plane. The duo soon had their bags and they made their way to the parking lot, where Sesshomaru's convertible waited.

"Wow, that's your car!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he stared at the sleek, black convertible.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said proudly.

"It's the nicest car I've ever seen."

"I'm glad you like it, now get in." The two drove to a medium-sized town just outside of Dallas, where he lived.

"So, Sesshomaru, where will I be going to school?"

"You will be attending Farthing Academy starting Monday. It's the best school in the state. I will accept only the best for my baby brother."

"T-thanks."

"It's no problem."

"However, you will have to go with my neighbor's son to school. I can't take you, and you can't drive."

"I can drive."

"Ah, but where will you get a car?"

"Touché."

"Well, we're here." Sesshomaru pulled into the garage of his rather large house, "It's not much, but its home."

"Not much! It's way bigger than any house in Tokyo."

"That's because there isn't much land in Tokyo, or Japan for that matter, so land is expensive. By comparison, land in America is actually quite cheap."

"I'll say."

"Well, lets get you unpacked; then I'll introduce you to Kouga."

"Who's Kouga?" 

"He's the one who'll be taking you to school."

"Ah."

"Get your bags." The two spent most of the afternoon unpacking; they ate a small dinner, and then went next door to introduce Inuyasha to Kouga. Sesshomaru pressed the doorbell and waited. They heard footsteps from inside and when the door opened, Inuyasha's breath hitched. Standing before him was the most handsome man he had ever seen. He had long black hair tied up into a pony tail, perfectly accentuating his striking blue eyes. But what caused Inuyasha the most shock was the fact that he was shirtless. Inuyasha could see the well defined abs and pectorals. He wasn't too muscled, yet he was muscled enough. Inuyasha felt a blush develop on his cheeks. And hoped the fading light would keep it hidden.

"Ah, Kouga, just the man I wanted to see. This is my brother Inuyasha. The one I wanted you to take to and from school." Sesshomaru said, a light smile on his face as he noticed Inuyasha's blush.

"Wow Sesshy, you didn't tell me he was this cute." Kouga answered with a smirk on his face.

"Inuyasha, say hello."

"Konnichiha." Inuyasha said as he held out his hand, which Kouga promptly shook.

"Nice to meet ya, 'Yasha."

"I-it's Inuyasha."

"Whatever."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"S-see ya."

-TBC

_Well, there it is. I hope you guys like it, and remember to review. Review and you get an internet brownie. Now I gotta go. _

_Your Friendly Neighborhood Fangirl,_

_Lizzy-sama_


	2. First Day

_Hello People! Here is a LONG chapter. About 8 pages long, and I'm quite proud of it. Now, I've got to clear something up. __**Inuyasha characters who are supposed to be hanyous or youkais are hanyous or youkais. **__End of news bulletin. Enjoy, and I'll see you on the other side. _

Life and Love in the New World

Chapter Two: First Day

By: Lizzy-sama

"Inuyasha! Wake up!" Sesshomaru called from the kitchen as he cooked breakfast. Inuyasha heard him call, and promptly got up. 'It would be best to not be late for my first day.' He threw on a tee shirt and jeans, brushed out his silver hair, and raced down the stairs. When he reached the kitchen, the aroma of pancakes and syrup wafted towards him. It was heavenly. He grabbed a heaping plate of the delicious food and ferociously attacked the pancakes. Then he grabbed the glass of orange juice and gulped it down.

"Thanks for the wonderful breakfast Sesshomaru, it was amazing."

"Glad you like it little brother. Now, I've got to get to work, you go next door to Kouga's house. If I know him, he's probably still asleep, so you'll meet his fathers."

"Fathers?"

"Yes, Kouga's parents are a gay couple."

"Well, I'm bi, so it doesn't really bother me."

"You're bi?"

"Why do you think my girlfriend broke up with me?"

"Never, ever tell a girl that you're bi."

"I know that now."

"You'd better get going."

"See ya tonight, Sesshy."

"Stay out of trouble." Inuyasha raced out the door and over to Kouga's house. Before he had a chance to knock on the door, it flew open and he was face to face with a tall man who was the spilling image of Kouga, but with short hair and brown eyes, and he had his shirt on.

"Hi! You must be Inuyasha! And oh my God, you are SO cute! Kouga said you were cute, but not this cute!" The man exclaimed as he pulled Inuyasha into a tight hug.

"Isshu, stop scaring the poor boy. He's probably straight anyway." Another voice called from inside the house.

"You don't know that…"

"And, you're taken." The voice replied as a man came forward from inside the house and pulled Isshu off the hanyou.

"Aw, you're no fun." Isshu whined.

"Ignore him. I'm James Ookami, Kouga's father. The idiot behind me is Isshu Ookami, Kouga's dad." James held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Inuyasha Hiroshi. I just moved here from Japan."

"Wow, Japan, huh. So, Sesshomaru's your father?"

"N-no, my parents are dead. Sesshomaru is my brother." Inuyasha said sadly as tears began to fill his eyes at the mention of his parents.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"I-it's okay, y-y-you didn't know."

"Is that why you moved to America?"

"Y-yes." Inuyasha wiped his eyes and put on a smile, "I really like it here. In Tokyo, there wasn't any room due to all the people. But here, there is nothing but room."

"This is true. Where are my manners, come on in." James stepped out of the way and let Inuyasha walk inside.

"Crap! I've gotta go wake Kouga!" James suddenly exclaimed, "Inuyasha, go sit with Isshu in the kitchen. If he tries anything, just let me know."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Ookami." Inuyasha bowed.

"No need to bow, and please, call me James."

"Got it."

"I'll be right down."

"Inuyasha, have you eaten?" Isshu asked in all seriousness as the hanyou walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of mood. 'He certainly is, what's the word, unpredictable.'

"Yes, Sesshomaru made an amazing breakfast."

"Good."

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry for how I acted earlier, you're just SO cute. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Honestly, it's fine. And you didn't scare me, you just startled me."

"But, aren't you straight?"

"Actually, I'm bi."

"Really?"

"Yep, that's why my girlfriend back in Japan broke up with me."

"Never tell a woman that you're bi."

"Sesshomaru was of the same opinion."

"Wait, did you say 'Japan'?"

"Yes, I was born and raised in Japan."

"Cool. Oh, that reminds me, do you wanna come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. But, what does me living in Japan remind you of inviting me over for dinner?"

"I have no idea." The hanyou and Isshu stared at each other for a second, then burst out laughing,

"Are you two having a good time?" A voice from behind them asked. They both turned around to see Kouga standing there in his tee shirt and jeans, his backpack slung across his shoulder. "You ready Inuyasha?"

"Yep, let's go."

"Bye Inuyasha! Bye Kouga! Have fun at school."

"See ya, dad!"

"See ya tomorrow, Isshu!" The two walked into the garage, and hopped in Kouga's old pick-up truck.

The school was some distance away, so it gave the two time to talk.

"So, Kouga, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior, and you?"

"I'm a sophomore."

"Wow, you're pretty young, aren't you."

"Yep, I'm only sixteen. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"I see. So, you have gay parents."

"Yeah, and I'm gay, too. What about you?"

"I'm bi, and made the mistake of telling my girlfriend, Kagome."

"That's the biggest mistake you can ever make with a girl."

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Because, it's common knowledge. Anyway, where did you move from?"

"Japan."

"Cool. Well, we're here." Farthing Academy looked like your average American high school; it was two stories tall, with windows at regular intervals. It was built of tan brick and had a large field in front of it, where students lounged around, talking, listening to their I-pods, ect. Inuyasha and Kouga hopped out of the car and made their way towards the school.

"Inuyasha, you need to go to the front office to get your schedule. I'll show you where it is." Kouga said as he grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him through the door and into the front office. Kouga led Inuyasha over to the desk, where a woman with long, blonde hair sat, her face staring intently at her computer screen. 0

"Hello, Ms. Smith."

"Good morning Kouga. Tell me, what can I do for you on this fine morning?"

"I have a new student with me."

"Name."

"Inuyasha Hiroshi." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha. Please go down the hall behind me, first door on the left."

"Thank you, Ms. Smith." Inuyasha walked through said door and saw he was in a small office, with a big desk and two chairs facing it. Behind the desk sat a tall, thin woman with brown hair tied up in a bun and she had bright blue eyes, much like Kouga's. A nameplate sat on her desk which read 'Elizabeth Goldburg.'(_Yes, I made myself the principal_.)

"Ah, you must be Inuyasha. Welcome to Farthing Academy. I'm the principal, Elizabeth Goldburg."

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Goldburg."

"Please, call me Elizabeth."

"Okay. May I please have my schedule?"

"Oh, yes. Here it is. And here's a note for the teachers. Do you need somebody to show you around?"

"I can handle it. Thanks though."

"Have fun, and stay out of trouble."

"I will." And with that, he left the principal's office and walked out of the office. As he walked down the hall, he felt a hand brush his ass. He turned around and was ready to punch whoever it was; when he found himself face to face with none other than a smirking Kouga Ookami.

"What the hell Kouga! Why were you grabbing onto my ass?"

"I couldn't resist. You're just too cute."

"You are such a pervert."

"You know it. Now, let me see your schedule."

"Here."

"Wow, you're taking really advanced classes. I mean, come on, calculus, psychology, and AP Physics."

"What? I want to get a good education."

"Whatever."

"Well, we have Art together."

"Really?" 

"Yep," _Ring, ring, ring_.

"Well, there's the bell. I'll see you fifth period."

"See ya." Inuyasha walked down the hall towards his first class, Calculus. He threw open the door and entered the classroom, which was already filled with students. Murmurs filled the room when Inuyasha entered, probably because he was a new student. He walked over to the teacher's desk and handed him the principal's note.

"You can sit in any open seat."

"Okay." Inuyasha sat in a seat at the very back of the room.

"You a new student?" A girl with black hair asked.

"Yeah."

"Good morning class." The teacher greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Johnson."

"We have a new student. Inuyasha, please introduce yourself to the class."

"Umm, hi. I'm Inuyasha Hiroshi, and I just moved here from Japan."

"Well, may I be the first to welcome you to America, Inuyasha. I hope you enjoy it here."

"Thank you Mr. Johnson."

"Now, open your textbook to page 545 and we will begin." The rest of the morning was rather uneventful, until lunch. The cafeteria was packed with students. He looked around for somewhere to sit, deciding to sit alone at an empty table. As he began to eat his lunch, a big group of jocks came over to where he was sitting. 

"Hey, this is OUR table." The head jock sneered.

"And your point is…"

"You need to move. Or I'll make you."

"I'd like to see you try." The two were almost at blows, when a familiar voice called.

"Naraku! What are you doing now?" Kouga called as he walked over.

"This, kid thinks he can sit at our table."

"You mean Inuyasha."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's my new neighbor. He just moved here from Japan."

"Well, it still doesn't excuse him for sitting at our table."

"This is his first day, so how was he supposed to know this was our table."

"But,"

"No buts. Inuyasha is fine where he is."

"Thanks Kouga. I really didn't want to fight today."

"It's nothing." The rest of lunch was uneventful. Inuyasha quickly became friends the entire football team, with the exception of Naraku, who constantly sent him evil looks that could rival even the most hardened villain. After lunch, Kouga led Inuyasha to art class, where they were told to draw whatever they wanted. Inuyasha drew a landscape of Tokyo with Mt. Fuji in the background. It was so realistic, Kouga and the teacher, Mrs. Yaunt, were left speechless. After class, the teacher called over the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, can I speak with you?"

"Sure, what's wrong Mrs. Yaunt?"

"Nothing's wrong, dear. Quite the opposite, I would like to put your drawing in the city art show."

"Really?"

"Really, really"

"That's amazing! I can't wait to tell Sesshomaru. By the way, when is this art show?"

"In about one month."

"Okay. Thanks again, but I've gotta get to my next class."

"I will see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

"Wow Inuyasha, you even impressed Mrs. Yaunt. That's almost impossible to do."

"Thanks, well, I've gotta get to History. See ya after school."

"See ya." The rest of the day past quickly, nothing really happened over the next two periods. Inuyasha made it home without event.

"Sesshomaru! I'm home!"

"How was school little brother?"

"It was okay, but I have some amazing news!"

"What?"

"My art teacher, Mrs. Yaunt, wants to put a picture I drew in a city art show."

"That's amazing, Inuyasha! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks. I'm super excited! Oh, that's right; I was invited over for dinner at Kouga's house tonight."

"Okay, well, you can go get your homework done, then get ready."

"'Kay. Well, I'd better get started."

-TBC

_O.M.G. That was the longest chapter I have ever written, for any story. Anyway, remember, I don't own Inuyasha. Or my computer, or even pants. It's 5 AM here and I must sleep, so, good night, or is it good morning? Whatever. _

_Your Friendly Neighborhood Fangirl,_

_Lizzy-sama_


End file.
